All switched up
by Umi To Sora
Summary: What if Naomi gets stuck in Ayumi's body and Ayumi in Naomi's?Ayumi doesn't know certain someone has a crush on her,what if Naomi helps her find out,but when Ayumi threatens Naomi she will pull Satoshi away from her body,convince Ayumi is for,him will Naomi who is stuck in Ayumi's body backfire at Ayumi just with Yoshiki?What will happen?(bad at summaries :/ Rated T for romance c:
1. The start of it all

_All Switched up_

Everything was usual,when Ayumi Shinozaki,the Class rep, of class 2-9 enttered the main hallway of Kisaragi-High school.

''Everything is looking usual ofcourse!''-thankfully her mumbling couln't be heard

_Well someone seems happy hmpph. –_Ayumi groaned to herself while she approached Nakashima-san and Mochida-kun.

''Hey guys.''

''Hi Class rep!''-Naomi added quickly.

Ayumi: ''What's up?''

Naomi: ''Nothing much,just hanging out.''

Ayumi: ''Where is Shinohara-san,It's a suprise yo-''as bell started ringing it cut off Ayumi .

Ayumi: ''Mind if I walk with you Mochida-kun?''

Satoshi: ''Sure.''-Ayumi's eyes lit up on his answer,she felt like it was start of a _Pretty good _ day.

Satoshi: ''You comming with us Nakashima-san?''-He asked smiling to Naomi.

Naomi: ''Y-yeah.'' –Naomi said a bit confuse,as she was locked in her toughts.

Seiko: ''NAOMIII~!-Seiko shouted,wich caused everyone to turn and look her,she didn't really care anyway.

Seiko: ''Have you asked your Mochida-Pie Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet?''-Seiko whispered to Naomi.

Naomi: ''S-S-SEIKO!N-not yet...B-but you have to pay attention to class now!''-she changed the subject as she saw walk in the class.

Naomi's P.o.v.

As I came back to my seat I noticed a note on my book.

Note~_''Um...Hey we talk later,we can go to park or something._

_It's about Shinozaki-san...Please nood after you read this...ofcourse if you want to,that is._

_Thanks anyway! Kishinuma Yoshiki_

_As soon as I read the message I turned to the back of classroom,where I saw Kishinuma-kun._

_I nooded as told so._

_~''Bell to the rescue!''-I sished reliefed as the school was over._

_I meet Kishinuma-kun outside._

Satoshi's P.o.v.

_Why is Nakashima-san leaving with Kishinuma-kun?-My groan was loud and clearly expressing anger_

_''MOCHIDA-KUN!''-I heard a scream,when I turned around I saw Shinohara-san and Shinozaki-san._

_Running up to me._

_Seiko: ''Mind if we go with youuuu?'' :3_

_Satoshi: ''Yeah sure.''-I replied dissapointed_

_We headed home talking about our day at school_

* * *

_~At the park_

Naomi's P.o.v.

Naomi: ''So...What about Shinozaki-san?''-I started conversation awkwardly

Yoshiki: ''Well I don't think u even noticed,not that I care you didn't it's just that I-I...

I have a thing for her goddamnit already!-he replied to my question frustrated

Naomi: ''Kishinuma-kun you must be kidding me! I do know Sat-Mochida-kun,Shuzumoto-san,

Morishige-kun,Shinohara-san EVEN knows!I think everyone in school does,only Shinozaki-san and you didn't notice...-I grinned not to look too awkward.

Naomi: ''Yes,yes she is Class is nice,kind, you know her very well and I assume you know that she can be really careless.-I continued the conversation,feeling sorry for Kishinuma-kun's Unrequited love.

He looked up to the sky mumbling Ayumi's I put my hand on his shoulder,

I stood up looking confident.

Naomi: ''Kishinuma-kun,do not for now...I really should head home.-my answer was warm

Yoshiki: ''Sorry for holding you here for this long...''-apologized turning around,giving me a kind look,

right into my gaze.

Naomi: ''It's completely fine and are you free Saturday afternoon?''-widening my grin,of thinging about them two kissing.I blushed really hard.

_NAOMIIII YOU PERV!-An echo shouted in my head_

Yoshiki: ''Yeah,I don't have to work over time,I'll ask about working in morning.''-he replied smiling

''You know Nakashima-san you're really good at theese things...I wonder what's with you and Mochida-kun.I will probabbly be a helping hand,he is my Best friend after all right?''

Naomi: ''Y-yeah...We can talk about that too,then.''-I said walking in opposite direction he was turning to.

''See you!''-I wawed to him

''See ya.''-he wawed back

* * *

~Nakashima household

Naomi's P.o.v.

Naomi: ''Hey mum.I will pass dinner so don't call me later''-I said as I hurried upstairs to my room.

Natsumi: ''Okay sweetie!''-a calm voice could be heard from downstairs

I tried to see if i recieved any messages but my phone's baterry was '_dead'_.

I pluged it to get charged,while it was charging i went over to bathroom to take a quick shower.

~About half a hour later.../She got dressed and dried her hair...Yarayarayara.../

I sat on my bed-I unpluged my phone when I noticed I had recieved ten messages and seven calls

I scroled down the messages.

From Mochida Satoshi to: Me

Hey,Nakashima-san what's up?

Hey why aren't you picking up?

Please pick up I've been calling you three times already.

NAKASHIMA-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?!

PICK UP PLEASE I'M WORRIED SICK!

NAOMI ANSWER ME,DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!

IF SOMETHING HAPPENS...NAOMI...PICK UP

NAOMI I BEG OF YOU PLEASE PICK UP,ANSWER ME TELL ME

WHERE YOU ARE,ANYTHING I WILL COME

Naomi...Please...

''!''...As I read all of them,he was worried...about me..,I scrolled down to call him,

he picked up in light speed.

Satoshi: ''NAOMI ARE YOU OKAY,WHAT HAPPEND I NEED TO KNOW,I WAS WORRIED SI-I cut him off,

He sounded like caring parrent.

Naomi: ''Yes,I'm alright...''-I said quetly,as my ear still ringed from his screaming

Satoshi: ''WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!''-he said slightly quietter

Naomi: ''Sorry my batery kinda '_died'_ ...Thanks for concern Sa-Satoshi...-I blushed,

THANK GOD HE COULDN'T SEE ME!

Satoshi: ''Oh..o-o-okay...But..Naomi..Don't do that anymore.''

Naomi: ''I promise I won't.''-I blushed again.

Satoshi: ''I'm comming Yuka,I have to go see you tomorrow...Naomi.''

Naomi: ''S-see you.''-I hung up and layed on my bed thinking about him,blushing./Sometime passed/

''I wish i come up with an idea ..I have to get Shinozaki and Kishinuma together.''

I slowly driffted to sleep.

* * *

Ayumi's P.o.v.

Mochida-kun is so sweet!He is really nice and cute,even when he is confused!You should see his puffy hair!-Butterflies in my stomach as I talked to my sister about him.

Onee-san laughed at my amazed expressions

''You don't know for shure he is right for you but I will make shure you find out truth!I've had a vision momment -he...Well see you later Onee-san!-Hinoe said before leaving the room.

What did she mean by that...She always puzzles me...I plan o finding it out!

As Satoshi flew in my mind...

* * *

''I wish I could get closer to him!''-Angry expression appeared on my face as I was falling asleep.

* * *

_Well that was it! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story!/Sora is just and OC of me/_

_Ofcourse i will try to write more often but i won't put it as a 'Big obligation',where is fun in that when you just write it like homework °o.o°_

_I will also need sometime to really just find out how to post chapters and just in if you have any suggestions on how I can make my stories better I will be glad to take them into my consideration._

_Once again thank you for reading!_

_Peace .Sora._


	2. Switched

All Switched up

It was a sunny tought It was good luck,how about I say no?

I am here and I do see in future because Angels do that ;) ~Sora

Naomi's P.o.v.

*yawn*-I opened my eyes just to be terrified.

''!''

''WHAT AM I DOING IN SHINOZAKI-SAN'S HOUSE!''

''Onee-san!''-a voice perked behind the door.

They slowly opened.A girl with not too long brown hair ,beautiful green-bluish eyes was standing halfly behind the door,

as she slowly walked in she was saying:

Hinoe: ''Oh-uh,Nakashima-san''-She facepalmed for no reason,something is up...

Hinoe: ''Sorry!''

Hinoe's P.o.v.

Here goes Our plan.''Hehehe'' I can't ressist but to giggle.

Hinoe: ''Nakashima Naomi.I am Ayumi-san's sister Hinoe-san.

Naomi: ''Why am I here?''-Poor girl she is scared.

Hinoe: ''Listen now,carefully.I switched your soul with my sister' .

She  is You ,and You are Her. Now you think why did you do that.

Well I want my little sister to find out that Kishinuma-kun isn't just a deliquent,

and I know your dirty little secret,about Mochida-kun.

Don't worry Ayumi will get the you MUSN'T tell a LIVING OR DEAD SOUL,

or you will always be -san will freak out hehe-he.

* * *

/Ofcourse Naomi is locked in Ayumi's body right now.I will probably remind you so and often/

* * *

Naomi's P.o.v.

She just stood there listening to the older Shinozaki like she was dumb,she quickly looked at the clock.

''CRAP! SCHOOL,I HAVE TO TELL SHINOZAKI-SAN!''-As older Shinozaki left Ayumi's room with Naomi in it.

Naomi got on Ayumi's school uniform,altrough she was suprised as she forgot she was in Ayumi's body she didn't struggle with her big breasts.

She packed Ayumi's things,left her house,going straight to school.

* * *

Ayumi's P.o.v.

''If I'm in Naomi's body she HAS to be in mine,RIGHT?!-As my mumbling repeated,

Navy blue-haired girl with Big,kind navy blue eyes walked up to me.

''I-IT WAS TRUE IT'S ME!''

Ayumi: ''NAKASHIMA ...oh...I'm confused do I have to call _You Myself?!_

Naomi: ''Yeah I suppose...''

Ayumi: ''BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING CARE TO EXPLAIN HOW I GOT INTO YOUR BODY AND YOU GOT INTO MINE BECAUSE I SHURELY HAVE NO CLUE!

-I yelled at her,yet trying to keep calm and quiet

Naomi: ''Your sister Switched us!WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS...For now.''

Ayumi: ''HI-NO-E''-I was bursting in anger.

Naomi: ''We should keep quiet for now,and she said:

''You MUSN'T tell a LIVING OR DEAD SOUL,or you will always be locked appart .''

Ayumi: ''So...THERE IS A WAY TO GO BACK TO OUR BODIES?!WE HAVE TO TRY EVERYTHING.''

Naomi: ''Yeah we can go to your well...My house,in this possition...and we can ask your sister and read your books for clues...Sounds good?''

Ayumi: ''Yeah...''

Naomi: ''Okay so its settled...Please pay attention to Seiko-she's my best friend Please,I know you don't really like her but Please.''

Ayumi: ''Okay-okay.''

Seiko: ''WHUT-CHA DOIN U TWOOO?!''

Ayumi/In Naomi's body{REMINDER}/: ''S-SEIIKO DON'T SCARE US!GO TO CLASS!''

Seiko: ''As you say Naomiiiiii'' :3

As Seiko walks off Naomi and Ayumi take deep breaths

Ayumi: ''THAT..WAS CLOSE..How do you even put up with HER?!''

Naomi: ''Eh I don't know she has just been like that forever I should head to class since You...Well I'm Class Representative Your life is tougher than it looks you know Nakashima-san *giggle*.''

Ayumi: ''I can say the same for you .''

* * *

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

Seiko: ''THEY WONT EVER SUSPECT... HEHEHEHEHE..!''

* * *

:3 helloooooo Sora here so as long as I have aces to my computer or my laptop and have WI-FI

I will post 2 chapters or even second chapter is bit shorter but its just something as a ACTUALL intro :'3

I will often remind you they switched bodies 3

But what did Seiko mean by ''THEY DON'T EVEN SUSPECT...''And that laugh...Just...JUST the laugh...

Till next time

Peace ma' Stars!

.Sora.


	3. Failed Confession

_All Swithced up_

~Cafeteria

Yoshiki: ''Hey did you see Shinozaki-san and Nakahima-san hanging out this morning,

I mean Nakashima-san wasn't with Shinohara-san,it's wierd right?''

-as they approached the table they usually sat with friends

Satoshi: ''Yeah...do you think they're up to something?''

Yoshiki: ''I know Shinozaki-san better than you do,they're up to something.''

Satoshi: ''Look over there,Naomi!I'm going to catch up with you later bro.''

Yoshiki: ''See ya'.''

-he replied back as the slightly shorter teenager accelerated his pace.

* * *

~Lockers

Ayumi{Ayumi is still in Naomi's body .3.}: ''heh...''

-searching for History book with no sucess.

Satoshi: ''Hi Naomi.''

Ayumi: _First name basis huh?_

_''_Hi Mochida-kun.''

Satoshi: ''S-sorry about that,you alright?''

Ayumi: ''Thanks for asking.''

Satoshi: ''No problem.''_All or nothing...''_Do you want to go to the m-movies with me t-tonight...''

Ayumi: _''Sh-..'' If i say yes...I will be helping Nakashima-san...And I don't like them Two like That.  
_

_I can make him go to Nakashima-san who is in MY body,_

_then she wouldn't be able to ressist him asking her out!_

_ BRILLIANT!_

_-_She clapped wich made Satoshi remember Ayumi,altrough he was still waiting for a response on his question,

He felt nostalgic,scared and he was slightly blushing.

Ayumi: ''Sorry I have something else to do tonight.''

-before he could ask for another day,for a '_date' _ she slammed her locked and quickly walked towards cafeteria.

His heart was breaking into girl he loved for over two years turned him down.

He was lost,insecure,not knowing what to do he ran to the roof.

He was cut off of the world,alone.

In silence~

_''I could use some fresh air...''_

_-Naomi you can do whatever you want to,_

_be with whoever you want to,_

_not notice me at all,  
_

_But I will be there for you forever and forever._

_Until the day I die I will be there for you._

_'' Because I still love you...Naomi.''_

_Just now that you're never alone._

* * *

_Thats it for NOW! I will be pushing out another chapter TODAY ,  
_

_because yesterday of some IDIOTIC reason I couldn't get into fanfic at all. -.-''_

_SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT! :P _

_I will try to make another TODAY as I said but I will trrryyy to make it :D_

_Thanks for the support I really respect it ;D_

_THANK YOUU I LOVE YOU ='D  
_

_ Peace my stars! ;D _

_ .Sora._


	4. A planned date

_All Switched up~_

_As satoshi came back to cafeteria looking pale,yet trying hard to cover his disapointment_

_He searched for his friends they always helped,even when they were careless._

_Naomi: {In Ayumi's body :3} ''S-satoshi?''_

Satoshi: ''H-huh what is it Shinozaki-san?''

_Oh...thats right he doesn't know we switched,why is he so sad all of the sudden..._

Naomi: ''You okay there?''

Satoshi: ''Yes...''

Naomi: ''You sure?''

Yoshiki: ''He told you he is.''-Yoshiki replied to Naomi's question,his spirit falling down,he sounded bored but Naomi knew why he was like that.

Naomi: ''O-ok.''-bell ringed,everyone started heading to their classrooms.

Yoshiki: ''Besides,I will talk to him he will tell me.''

-he came closer to her whispering so she would calm down.

Naomi: ''Are you sure he will tell you...?''

Yoshiki: ''He will have to,I'm stubborn,isn't that what you always tell me?''-he lightly chuckled

Naomi: ''Y-yes...''-she knew Ayumi was harsh on him but she didn't know it was at this level

Naomi: ''S-sorry...''

Yoshiki: ''Nah,I appriciate that of you after all you're Class Representative Shinozaki,that's what you do.''

-he continued walking next to her,with his hands in his usual.

_Hmm..._'!'..._That must be Done since...he will call Shinozaki-san,about me meeting him on Saturday._

Naomi: ''Do you want to go to the silent movie on Saturday in the park?''

Yoshiki: ''Y-y-yeah sure...''-he WAS suprised as Hell

_'WTF JUST AYUMI JUST ASK ME OUT O.O'-he was red as a tomatooooo._

_Naomi: ''_Haha you're red as a tomato!''

Yoshiki: ''Y-you're talking to me watch you're expression!''-he chuckeld.

Naomi: ''Oh Whaa!''-I knew it wasn't Satoshi but I tried to think about him just to make Kishinuma-kun feel better.

Shinozaki-san really needs to notice him,atleast for sometime...

* * *

Sorry its so short =-= I just don't have time now and I was trying to make New ayushiki music video... :P

Well u will have to wat about 1-2 and a half weeks as my father told me but yeah Everyone keep up the good work

I just hope I will be able to actually catch up on ya D:

Peace .Sora.


	5. The kiss,The misery

_HEY GUUUYS!IZ MEHH I'M BACKKKK BUT I'LL BE LEAVING .AGAIN. .-. I WANT TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS I CAN, BUT I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO WRITE NOOUUUUUUUU U.U.I'M JUST BURSTING WITH IDEAS HEHEHEHHEHE!I Wrote one one-shot /Ayushiki 4 ever :3/,then I'm planning on starting more series so I'll try to update All Switched up and Adorkable as SOON as possible ;D_

_Enjoy...This kinda sucks lul Thanks for support on this,as my first story!_

* * *

_All Switched up_

_Naomi was getting out of Ayumi didn't find out what was aiming to find Satoshi and walk home with him.'Oh..that's right he doesn't know...''._

_ Did you ever feel like that I wonder,I wonder._

_Naomi's P.o.v._

Ayumi:{Naomi's body °U°}''YOU,HOW DARE YOU!?HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT DELINQUENT OUT!?WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF A LOVE DOCTOR?!CUT THE CRAP OUT CANCEL THE DATE I DEMAND YOU!YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND AND CRUSH PEOPLES LOVE LIFE'S LIKE THAT,KISHINUMA IS NOTHING GOOD AND YOU KNOW IT YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GIVE HIM TO ME SO I WON'T BE A OBSTACLE ON YOUR WAY FOR SATOSHI

-WELL NEWS FLASH BITCH,TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME!-She was stomping away with anger,I felt it was wrong but I wasn't.I'm so confused...

If someone could just help me.I'll keep the date w-won't dare to take satoshi down..besides what,Can she do?

* * *

~Tomorrow 8:45 o'clock The Date

Naomi: ''Hi Kishinuma-kun!''

Yoshiki: ''Hi Shinozaki.''

Naomi: ''I brought this...do you like rice balls?And I also have some fruit salad.''-I said shoving off the baskets lid to take out a picnic blanket,

and shoving him whats in it.

Yoshiki: ''Yeah,I love them.''

Naomi: ''Great now you must try these I made them!''-It was true he at least wasn't going to throw up everything up,Naomi was a great cook,

she was proud of herself.

Yoshiki: ''There's no possible way I'll miss trying those.''-he was happy,Indeed..maybe too happy.

'How didn't she notice he trys to hit on her the whole time -_-'',

Its so obvious Shinozaki...'

The movie was going on good,I was bored actually.I was a good actor..I can pull this off,can't I?I started shivering,well at least he taught so _hehe_.He took his jacket off and put it around wasn't just a delinquent he was nice but I still wish I hadn't switched body with ..by now..I could be in Satoshi's arms,instead of pretending to be Shinozaki,in Kishinuma's arms...

Oh how someone hates me...The film started playing romantic music this was it my first kiss had to be with my friend...and soon Shinozaki's boyfriend..oh how Messy I just wanted to whine,stand up then slap him across the face and go to I CAN'T.I MUST DO THIS FOR SHINOZAKI...

OH SHINOZAKI YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WHEN WE SWITCH BACK!

I was by now spacing out for over half a hour,and was snuggling in his arm trying to get him to blush,and make a move._'COME ON KISHINUMA YOU SEE WHAT SHE- I MEAN I WANT UUUUUGHHHHH!'_-FINALLY he leaned his head closer putting a gentle kiss on my lips.I found his lips cold and rough but I didn't pull away and slap him,that would be typical for please...get me out of this misery...

I was imagining him,since the day we met..when we were only five until that helped I was was felt wrong to kiss him,indeed it was.

But I'll do it for a friend.A careless,obnoxious-Friend.

Satoshi's P.o.v.

'Woah..Great this is last thing I need.I am happy for you Yoshiki ,but after Naomi turning me down I'm feeling down.

But at least you're finally going to end with Shinozaki,while I will be like you chasing the girl of my dreams-_Naomi I miss you...'_

I've had enough for today I'm going home.

* * *

~Monday at school

Yoshiki: ''H-Hey Satoshi!''

Satoshi: ''Oh,hey bro.''

Yoshiki: ''YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!''-he was now shouting like a spoiled six-year old over a new toy

or a teenage girl about kissing some boy.

Yoshiki: ''I-''

Satoshi: ''You kissed Shinozaki correct?''

Yoshiki: ''HOW DID YOU KNOW?!ARE YOU TURNING PSYCHIC TOO?!''

Satoshi: ''Hahaha calm down broshiki,YOU can only be That excited about only ONE thing and that's kissing the love of your love,

tell me I'm wrong haha.''

Yoshiki: ''Wow you ARE good!Now that you know,onto you okay you seemed pale on Friday at lunch something happened?''

Satoshi: ''No.I-I I jut confessed to Naomi,I taught she liked me..But I was turned me down..''

Yoshiki: ''Bro,there's plenty of fish in the sea...''

Satoshi: ''You know how I feel,I told you that when you were constantly running for you know the best she's the _one._

How much of idiot you were you would take bullet straight trough your brain for her,now I want to do that.''

Yoshiki: ''I understand.''

What they didn't know not only one person but three were spying on them,

that couldn't end well right..?

* * *

HEEEY ONE MORE THING!¨When I put big letter /etc : YOU can only be {That} excited about only ONE...-and so on/Its just because I want to stick that out and I don't know what you thing about it but no,I don't want to make letters darker..I will think about it but I'm not sureeeeeee!


End file.
